The Runner
by Ciel Under The Black Sky
Summary: Hidup dalam keterbatasan fisikmu, bukan berarti membuatmu untuk tetap berdiam diri, kita bisa melakukan apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh orang lain, karena yang membuat diri ini mengagumkan bukan karena soal fisik tapi bagaimana cara kita menjalani hidup ini dan melakukan sesuatu yang bermanfaat dengan kekurangan fisik tersebut... for me and everyone


**THE RUNNER**

**DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY : CIEL**

**WARNING :OOC, AU, MANY MORE**

**UNTUK SEMUA MAKHLUK YANG BERJUANG HIDUP DALAM KETERBATASAN HIDUPNYA, TERUSLAH BERJUANG DAN RAIHLAH MASA DEPAN DENGAN SEGENAP JIWA DAN UNTUK DIRIKU SENDIRI  
**

Seorang pemuda berambut spiky sedang mengendarai mobilnya sambil mendengar sebuah melodi lewat earphonenya, mata hitamnya memandang lurus kejalan raya. Disamping kursi yang sekarang didudukinya terdapat sebuah ransel dengan peralatan fotografi serta sebuah laptop disana. Di tas ranselnya tersebut terdapat sebuah inisial US berwarna merah dan sebuah simbol kipas berwarna merah diatasnya dan putih dibagian bawahnya. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, bekerja disebuah studio pemotretan yang ada di kota yang bernama Konoha tersebut. Seorang fotografer yang berkerja merangkap sebagai model dalam sebuah majalah remaja yang bernama Hebi Magz. Terkenal dengan ketampanan dan kejeniusannya dalam mengambil sebuah objek yang diinginkannya. Lalu sekarang ia sedang menuju sebuah tempat untuk mengambil sebuah objek yang selalu menarik perhatiannya selama satu bulan lebih.

Warna jingga matahari terbenam tampak begitu indah di cakrawala, Sasuke tersenyum saat ia mencium bau asin dari arah yang ditujunya. Kemudian dengan menaikkan gigi mobilnya Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat dan saat ia mulai mendengar suara deburan ombak di bibir pantai, lelaki tersebut memperlambat laju mobilnya dan memakirkan mobilnya didekat pantai, kemudian ia keluar sambil membawa sebuah kamera Digital Single Lens (DSL) yang tergantug manis di lehernya dan memakai ranselnya. Sasuke memegang lensa kamera tersebut dengan tangan kirinya kemudian ia menghidupkan alarm mobilnya dan berjalan menuju sebuah batu karang sambil memerhatikan kesekeliling bibir pantai hingga ia menemukan sebuah objek yang membuat bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ia mengangkat kameranya, kemudian membidik objek yang sudah sebulan ini menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

Si objek sedang bergerak menelusuri bibir pantai sambil berlari dengan memakai sepatu sport putih dengan aksen berwarna merah, ia memakai celana training panjang dan likuk tubuh yang menampakkan tubuh yang proporsional miliknya dibaluti oleh tentop merah yang dikenakkannya serta sebuah jaket terikat dipinggangnya. Sasuke tersenyum dengan sangat lebar, apalagi si objek yang merupakan seorang gadis cantik itu tampak sangat tangguh dengan keringat yang merembes lewat pori-pori kulitnya. Sekali lagi ia mengangkat kameranya dan membidik si gadis berambut panjang sepunggung dan diikat serta dijalin tersebut. Mengambil beberapa gambar untuk ia masukkan kedalam laptop kesayangannya untuk dikoleksi. Tapi, saat mengambil kembali gambar dari gadis tersebut ia terkejut, sang gadis jatuh tersungkur diatas pasir.

Sasuke melepaskan kameranya dan berlari mendekatinya, tapi ia terhenti ketika dua orang laki-laki datang menghampiri dan hendak menolong si gadis yang jatuh tersebut. Tapi, gadis tersebut melihat kedua laki-laki itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya sendiri kemudian ia duduk sambil menjulurkan kedua kakinya. Ia berbicara dengan kedua laki-laki tersebut dan cukup lama ia bercakap dengan mereka dan pada akhirnya saat si gadis tersebut mengangkat celana trainingnya. Kedua pemuda tersebut terkejut melihat kaki si gadis, kemudian mereka tertawa miris dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan gadis tersebut yang tersenyum tipis pada mereka berdua yang meninggalkannya. Gadis tersebut kemudian memperbaiki sesuatu yang melekat di kaki kanannya sambil berdendang dan tersenyum lebar.

Sementara Sasuke berdiri terpaku ditempatnya berdiri, melihat si gadis yang sekarang berusaha untuk berdiri setelah ia memperbaiki benda yang melekat di kakinya. Si gadis mencoba menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dan sebuah senyuman terukir manis di wajahnya. Kemudian ia berjalan dengan perlahan dan berlari dengan sangat kencang. Saat ia melewati Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, gadis tersebut tersenyum padanya dan akhirnya membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Ia melewati Sasuke sambil tersenyum, terus berlari dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung melihat punggung si gadis dan melirik kaki kanan gadis tersebut yang tampak sangat baik tapi sebenarnya...

"Cacat?!" kata Sasuke lirih.

~The Runner~

"Sasuke," kata seorang laki-laki berambut pirang pada Sasuke yang sedang berpose dihadapan kamera milik laki-laki bersurai pirang dengan tiga garis dikedua pipinya tersebut. Sasuke melihat laki-laki tersebut dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. "Kau kenapa?" tanya laki-laki tersebut. Sasuke menghela nafasnya kemudian ia berjalan mendekati laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut.

"Naruto, ada yang mau kutanyakan sebagai fotografer," kata Sasuke. Laki-laki yang bernama Naruto tersebut terkejut. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan apabila kau menemukan sebuah objek yang sangat indah sampai-sampai kau memotretnya berkali-kali, kemudian tidak lama setelah itu kau menemukan kecacatan dari objek yang kau motret tersebut, Naruto?" kata Sasuke sambi memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong celananya. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hm, menurutku tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini Sasuke, objek yang aku potret terkadang juga memiliki kecacatan, tapi itulah daya tariknya," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Objekmu ini manusia, binatang, tumbuhan atau...," putus Naruto saat Sasuke menyela perkataan Naruto.

"Manusia, seorang perempuan," kata Sasuke tetap dengan ekspresi dinginnya. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum.

"Hm, kau tahu Sasuke, pada awalnya kau tertarik memotret gadis itu atas dasar apa?" tanya Naruto sambil berbalik dan meletakkan kamera DSL-nya diatas meja kemudian ia duduk di kursi sofa.

"Aku tidak tahu, sewaktu melihat gadis itu aku spontan begitu saja mengambilnya," kata Sasuke sambil duduk dihadapan Naruto yang sedang membersihkan lensa telenya.

"Lalu setelah kau tahu dia cacat, kau mengubah persepsimu tentang dirinya?" tanya Naruto sambil memasangkan lensa telenya tersebut ke kamera DSL miliknya setelah melepaskan lensa standar yang terpasang di kameranya tersebut. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia mengambil kopi yang ada diatas meja dan meminumnya. "Kau payah Sasuke, kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan terus mengambil gambarnya dan mengabadikannya dalam jurnalku, mencari tahu tentang dirinya kemudian aku akan memberitahu dunia kalau ada makhluk Tuhan yang berusaha untuk hidup dalam kekurangan tubuhnya walaupun aku tahu kalau itu cerita basi, tapi di dunia ini banyak yang tidak menghargai hidup mereka sendiri, aku ingin tahu bagaimana gadis ini?" kata Naruto sambil membidik kearah pintu masuk studio miliknya sambil tersenyum.

"Kakinya dijepit dengan leg brace dan setiap sore ia terus berlari tanpa lelah dengan kakinya tersebut, melihatnya bagaikan melihat bunga pohon sakura yang beterbangan diterpa angin kala senja menjelang," kata Sasuke sambil menutup matanya dan melipat tangan serta kakinya. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia menurunkan kameranya dan melihat Sasuke dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Kau berbicara seperti seorang pujangga yang sedang jatuh cinta, Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan tertawa kecil seraya kembali membidik kearah pintu. Sasuke tampak kesal dengan perkataan Naruto tersebut. "Berlari dengan leg brace, gadis yang beruntung," kata Naruto sambil mengatur lensa kameranya tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu dengan beruntung? Jelas-jelas gadis itu cacat dan tidak bisa menjalankan hidupnya secara normal," bantah Sasuke sambil melepas lipatan kaki dan tangannya.

"Hidup secara normal?" tanya Naruto sambil tertawa. "Menurutmu hidup secara normal itu yang bagaimana Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sambil meletakkan kamera diatas mejanya.

"Yah, melakukan aktifitas seperti kita ini, seperti melakukan apapun yang kita inginkan," kata Sasuke sambil melihat Naruto yang melihat kearahnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Lho, bukannya ia sudah melakukan hal yang normal, tadi kau bilang ia terus berlari tanpa lelah, yah... kalau itu menurutmu normal untuk dilakukan oleh orang normal, tapi bukannya kegiatan berlari itu dilakukan oleh orang normal?" kata Naruto sambil menggerutkan dahinya yang tampak bingung dengan kata-kata Sasuke. Sasuke pun tampak bingung dengan perkataan Naruto. "Jadi definisi hidup normal itu yang bagaimana 'sih menurutmu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya mendengar perkataan Naruto yang menurutnya benar adanya.

"Sudahlah Naruto, aku jadi bingung gara-gara mendengar omonganmu," kata Sasuke sambil melihat sahabatnya yang sedang tersenyum tersebut. "Tapi Naruto, kenapa kau bilang gadis ini beruntung?" tanya Sasuke sambil meminum kopinya dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau tahu Oscar Pistorius, atlet lari yang tidak memiliki sepasang kaki dan ia harus memakai cheetah flex foot untuk mengikuti beberapa kejuaraan yang mayoritas para atletnya adalah manusia yang memiliki tubuh yang utuh, bagaimana dengan Nick Vujicic yang tidak memiliki lengan dan kaki? Seorang motivator yang telah melalang buana ke penjuru dunia untuk memberikan motivatsi pada banyak orang, nah sekarang gadis itu masih beruntung dibandingkan mereka berdua atau orang-orang yang berada diluar sana, mungkin saja leg brace itu ia pakai karena ia dalam masa penyembuhan dan besar kemungkinannya juga ia bisa kembali berjalan tanpa alat itu," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan melepaskan lensa telenya kemudian memasukkannya kedalam tas ranselnya begitupun perlengkapan fotografi lainnya. "Nah, kembali ke kata 'hidup secara normal' yang kau katakan tadi, kedua orang yang kusebutkan itu bisa hidup secara normal, Oscar adalah pemecah rekor dunia lari dan peraih 3 medali emas olimpiade, Nick sudah menikah dengan gadis asal Jepang cantik lagi, ia dikenal sebagai motivator yang sukes, tetap bersekolah layaknya orang normal yang kau katakan tadi, nah sekarang tugas untukmu cari itu apa arti hidup secara normal, Tuan Uchiha, sebab labuhan hatiku yang cantik nan manis sudah menungguku," kata Naruto sambil berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke yang terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto yang seenaknya memberikan tugas yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan.

"HEI, KAU JANGAN SEENAKNYA," bentak Sasuke sambil melihat arah berlarinya Naruto. Laki-laki bersurai pirang tersebut tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke dengan seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan iris berwarna perak disampingnya.

"Cari saja, maka kau akan lebih bisa memaknai arti hidupmu yang sebenarnya," kata Naruto. "Soal pemotretan besok, kau harus datang jam 8 pagi, sebab Orochimaru membutuhkan gambarmu untuk sampul majalahnya, aku pergi dulu," kata Naruto sambil mengandeng tangan perempuan yang berada disampingnya dan meninggalkan Sasuke di studio tersebut. Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan ia kembali duduk di sofanya sambil memikirkan gadis yang ia temui di pantai kemarin.

~The Runner~

Sepasang mata dengan iris gelap tampak memerhatikan bibir pantai dengan seksama sampai akhirnya ia melihat sesuatu yang dicarinya kemudian ia mendekati sosok tersebut sambil mengikuti larinya. Seorang perempuan berambut merah jambu tersebut melihat kearah Sasuke dan menghentikan larinya saat Sasuke memintanya berhenti.

"Hah...hah...hah, tunggu dulu," ucap Sasuke sambil berlari dan akhirnya berhenti tepat dihadapan sang gadis sambil menumpukan tubuhnya dengan tangan yang berada di pahanya. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan, boleh?" tanya Sasuke dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk diatas pasir.

"Boleh," kata gadis tersebut sambil tersenyum dan duduk disamping Sasuke sambil seraya menjulurkan kedua kakinya.

"Ah, kenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Haruno Sakura, panggil saja Sakura, Tuan Uchiha," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Panggil Sasuke saja, aku sering melihatmu disini, larimu kencang juga ya," kata Sasuke sambil melihat matahari terbenam. Sakura tersenyum kemudian ia melihat kaki kanannya.

"Terima kasih, aku pun sering melihatmu disini, ngehunting objek yang kita sukai itu menyenangkan ya," kata Sakura sambil memegang kaki kanannya dan mengangkat celananya keatas. Sasuke melihat kaki Sakura tersebut.

"Kakimu...," kata Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum kemudian ia melihat Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, ada masalah di tulang keringku, kata dokter sih tidak akan sembuh lagi, tapi aku tidak perlu menyesalinya, melelahkan juga kalau harus setiap hari meratapi apa yang telah diberikan Tuhan," kata Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kamu seorang atlet lari?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk dengan mantap sambil melihat Sasuke. "Lalu kenapa kamu masih berusaha dengan kaki yang seperti ini? Apa tidak menyakitkan?"

"Menjadi atlet adalah cita-citaku sejak dulu, aku tidak ingin hanya karena kaki ini aku berhenti mengejar cita-citaku, dulu aku sempat berpikir untuk mati saja karena gara-gara kaki ini lumpuh aku tidak bisa berlari, tapi kalau aku melihat lebih luas lagi, aku termasuk orang yang masih beruntung, ada atlet penyandang cacat yang lebih parah dari padaku...," putus Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oscar Pistorius?" kata Sasuke. Sakura melihat Sasuke kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Dia satu dari ratusan penyandang cacat yang sukses di dunia, berulang kali aku memikirkan dan melihat mereka yang berjuang untuk hidup dalam keterbatasan seperti itu membuatku malu, jadi secara tidak sadar aku menanamkan pikiran ke kepalaku, mereka yang cacatnya lebih parah dariku bisa seperti itu, kenapa aku tidak bisa?" kata Sakura. "Eh, aku bicara ngelantur, maaf," kata Sakura saat sadar dengan apa yang ia bicarakan dengan wajah memerah dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengambil potret wajah Sakura.

"Menurutku apa yang kamu katakan itu benar, Sakura," kata Sasuke sambil menurunkan kameranya dan melihat Sakura yang sedang memandang kearahnya. Sasuke tersenyum melihat kearah Sakura sementara sang gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut menghela nafasnya dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Aku harus pulang Sasuke, ja-ne," Sakura kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang tampak bingung melihat tingkah Sakura. "Dasar bodoh, dia 'kan model majalah dan fotografer terkenal itu, ngapain juga aku terlalu berharap dengannya?" pikir Sakura sambil berlari menjauhi Sasuke. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia menghela nafas dan berbalik menjauhi Sakura.

~The Runner~

"Kau sedang apa, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang sedang bermain dengan laptopnya didalam ruangan kerja mereka berdua. Naruto melihat kearah Sasuke yang berjalan mendekatinya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong celananya. Kemudian ia melongo melihat ke layar laptop Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia kembali mengotak-atik laptopnya.

"Aku mau nge-print foto yang kuambil tempo hari, Hinata ngotot mau ia berikan pada temannya," kata Naruto sambil melihat layar laptopnya tersebut. Sasuke terkejut melihat gambar yang sedang diedit oleh sahabatnya tersebut. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang tertawa lebar bersama seorang wanita berambut hitam beririskan perak sambil memegang buah semangka yang sudah terpotong.

"Dia temannya Hinata?" tanya Sasuke sambil menujuk perempuan berambut merah muda tersebut. Naruto mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Iya, namanya Haruno Sakura, ia seorang atlet yang kehilangan kaki kanannya karena diserang oleh virus," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan memainkan mousenya. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia melihat foto yang diedit oleh sahabatnya tersebut. "Saat bertemu dengannya pertama kali waktu itu dia sedang latihan ditepi pantai saat matahari akan terbenam, Hinata tampak sangat menyayanginya sampai-sampai kekasihku itu meminta Sakura untuk berhenti berlatih karena setiap kali mencoba Sakura akan jatuh," kata Naruto sambil membuka program untuk mencetak foto tersebut.

"Kau mengenalnya sudah berapa lama?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto melihat Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, sekitar 5 bulan atau 4 bulanan 'lah, Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil melihat kearah printernya yang sedang mencetak. Naruto terdiam saat ia mengingat sesuatu. "Oh ya, Sakura juga pernah bilang pada kami kalau akhir-akhir ini, ada seorang fotografer yang selalu mengambil gambarnya diam-diam, aku jadi cemas, apalagi dengan kakinya itu," kata Naruto sambil mengambil cetakkan fotonya lalu melihat hasil karyanya tersebut. "Jangan-jangan stalker," kata Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Sasuke terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto tersebut.

"Ternyata dia menyadarinya," pikir Sasuke. Naruto mengambil handphonenya kemudian menelpon Hinata, kekasih hatinya.

"Hm, sudah selesai, kita ketemuan ya, Sakura juga ikut 'kan?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat beberapa lembar foto hasil cetakkannya. "Ya, sampai jumpa," kata Naruto yang kemudian mematikan handphonenya. "Ne Sasuke, aku mau menemui Hinata dan Sakura, kau mau ikut?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat ke layar laptopnya untuk mematikan laptop tersebut. Sasuke melihat Naruto dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ok, kalau begitu," Naruto menutup layarnya kemudian ia mengangkat laptopnya tersebut.

"Matte Naruto!" kata Sasuke sambil melihat Naruto yang hendak memasukkan laptopnya tersebut ke ranselnya. Naruto melihat Sasuke dengan wajah bingung. "Hm, bolehkah aku meminjam laptopmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Laptopmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aaa, laptopku sedang diperbaiki, kau tahu harus didefrag, virus dimana-mana serta softwareku pun banyak yang harus diupdate dan aku meminta Shikamaru yang memperbaikinya," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia memberikan laptopnya pada Sasuke. "Arigatou," kata Sasuke sambil mengambil laptop Naruto dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Sasuke tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang tampak sangat bodoh baginya. "Ah ada yang lupa," ucap Sasuke sambil membalikkan badannya dan kembali ke ruangan Naruto. "Chargernya?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengadahkan tangannya pada Naruto yang hendak mengunci ruangannya sambil menyandang ranselnya.

"Dasar," kata Naruto sambil mengambil benda yang dipinjam oleh Sasuke tersebut. Sasuke mengambilnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Arigatou," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar dan ia berbalik meninggalkan Naruto sambil berlari. Naruto semakin bingung melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang sangat terkenal dingin tersebut, tersenyum dengan lebar seperti itu.

"AH, SASUKE KEMBALIKAN SEBELUM JADWAL PEMOTRETANMU BESOK, YA!" teriak Naruto sambil menyandang ranselnya dengan baik.

"HAAAAA'I," teriak Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangannya. Naruto menghela nafasnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya tersebut. "Dasar bodoh, dia tidak bertanya untuk apa laptopnya aku pinjam, Dasar Baka," pikir Sasuke sambil tertawa cekikikkan.

Sasuke langsung pulang ke apartemennya, menghidupkn televisinya kemudian tidak lupa laptop Naruto yang ia incar semenjak ia melihat foto gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura tersebut. Tidak beberapa lama akhirnya laptop tersebut aktif dan seringai licik pun terlukis diparasnya yang tampan dan putih. Memainkan tangannya lewat mousepad dan mencari-cari folder dimana kemungkinan barang yang diincarnya berada.

"My honey, me and my sweetheart, sunset and sunrise, vacation in green canyon Indonesia, Sasuke picture, dimana sih dia menyimpan foto tadi?" keluh Sasuke sambil melihat layar laptop Naruto dengan wajah kacau dan tampak frustasi. "Ng," Tiba-tiba pandangan mata Sasuke tertuju pada sebuah folder yang bernama. Hinata's and Sakura's picture. "Aha," dengan lidah yang sedikit keluar dari mulutnya, Sasuke membuka folder tersebut dan melihat isinya dengan seringaian iblisnya ia mengcopy isi folder tersebut kedalam harddisk eksternal miliknya. Saat sedang memandang foto-foto hasil jipretan Naruto, Sasuke mendengar sebuah berita tentang olahraga maraton yang akan dilaksanakan di kota tersebut dan Sasuke tidak terlalu mengambil pusing hal tersebut karena baginya itu tidaklah penting dan yang terpenting adalah foto gadis yang sedang dipandanginya tersebut.

~The Runner~

"Kiba, Naruto mana?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendekati Kiba yang merupakan asisten fotografer Naruto. Kiba melihat Sasuke kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Naruto memberikan pekerjaannya padaku untuk sementara waktu, kau pasti tidak mau kalau bukan Naruto yang mengambil gambarmu," keluh Kiba sambil memainkan kamera DSL-nya.

"Hei, aku ini profesional, cepat lakukan karena aku mau bertemu dengan Naruto," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju tempat dimana harus dia berdiri. Kiba terdiam mendengar perkataan Sasuke tersebut. "Ini ucapan terima kasihku padamu karena telah meminjamkan aku laptopmu, Baka," pikir Sasuke dengan wajah kesal.

"Tumben?" pikirnya.

"Anak itu memangnya kemana?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengambil pose dengan berdiri sambil memandang kearah kanannya dengan gaya cuek dan memegang dagunya. Kiba memulai mengambil gambarnya tersebut, beberapa kru laki-laki maupun wanita memandang sasuke dengan takjub, padahal yang pakaian yang dipakai oleh Sasuke tersebut tergolong sederhana tapi tampak sangat keren kalau Sasuke yang memakainya.

"Yah, kudengar Hinata menangis semalaman," kata Kiba yang berusaha mengambil gambar Sasuke dari segala arah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengubah posisinya sambil tersenyum dengan kedua tangannya merangkul tubuhnya sendiri.

"Katanya teman Hinata yang bernama Haruno Sakura akan ikut pertandingan marathon yang diadakan oleh walikota Tsunade," kata Kiba sambil tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang sangat jarang mengeluarkan senyuman menggoda tersebut. Sasuke terkejut kemudian ia berdiri dengan tegak dan itu membuat Kiba sedikit kesal.

"Kiba aku mau break," kata Sasuke sambil berlari keluar dari studio pemotretan dengan handphone di tangannya. "Halo, Naruto kau dimana?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Kiba dan para kru studio tersebut terdiam dengan wajah bingung melihat sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berubah tersebut. "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan melewati para karyawan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum dan malu-malu. "Ini lebih penting daripada pemotretan, dimana kau?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati mobil sportnya yang sekarang terparkir di pakiran bawah tanah. "Kau bersama Hinata 'kan," kata Sasuke sambil membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk kedalamnya. "Bagus," Sasuke melempar handphonenya keatas dashboardnya dan menghidupkan mobilnya kemudian melajukannya menuju tempat Naruto berada.

~The Runner~

Sasuke berjalan menyelusuri lorong rumah sakit Konoha dengan langkah cepat tapi terkesan santai, para perawat dan pengunjung rumah sakit terpana dan terdiam melihat sang model terkenal Uchiha Sasuke sedang melangkah acuh tidak acuh pada orang-orang yang melihatnya. Setelah berbicara dengan resepsionis untuk menanyakan ruangan yang dipakai oleh gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura, akhirnya ia kembali melangkah menuju ruangan yang disebutkan oleh resepsionis tersebut.

"Tapi Naruto, Sakura...," putus seorang perempuan berambut hitam yang digulung sedang menatap sendu kearah Naruto yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan bulir air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Mereka sedang berdiri didepan sebuah pintu yang bernomor 125 Melati, tempat dimana resepsionis tersebut memberitahukan dimana orang yang sedang dicari Sasuke berada.

"Hei sudahlah, Sakura akan baik-baik saja, kamu tahu dia itu kuat," kata Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Hinata. "Biarkan ia melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan, percayalah padanya, Hinata!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Hinata melihat wajah Naruto sambil mengenggam erat kedua tangannya. "Setidaknya ia dapat melakukan apa yang dia inginkan sebelum operasi itu 'kan, percayalah!" kata Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Hinata. "Lihat mukamu jadi jelek tuh," kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan membasuh wajah Hinata dengan sapu tangan tersebut. Sasuke terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto tersebut kemudian ia mendekati Naruto dan menyapanya.

"Kepercayaan? Memangnya masih ada di dunia ini?" pikir Sasuke sambil melihat Naruto yang melihat kearahnya. "Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat Hinata yang sedang membasuh wajahnya yang basah.

"Hm," Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia melihat Hinata yang berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Kaki Sakura akan segera di amputasi," kata Naruto sambil mengenggam erat tangan Hinata. Sasuke terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto tersebut.

"Kenapa bisa?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang dibuat setenang mungkin.

"Dua hari yang lalu, dokter memutuskan untuk mengamputasi kedua kaki Sakura karena penyakit yang menyerang kaki kanannya semakin ganas dan hampir mencapai lututnya lalu kaki kirinya Sakura juga didiagnosa diserang visrus yang serupa," putus Naruto sambil tersenyum hambar. Sasuke terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto tersebut.

~The Runner~

Sasuke dan Naruto duduk di taman rumah sakit sambil melihat kearah air mancur dimana para pasien rumah sakit beristirahat bersama keluarga atau hanya sekedar duduk untuk melepaskan kebosanan didalam rumah sakit dan mencoba untuk mengubah suasana hati yang sedang galau. Mereka berdua duduk diatas kursi panjang berwarna putih dibawah rindangnya pohon ek.

"Sakura sangat menyukai kegiatan berlari, katanya kalau ia berlari ia bagaikan memasuki sebuah ruang dan waktu, menuju masa depan dengan kecepatan dan menggapainya, saat ia bersedih ia selalu memilih untuk berlari dan semakin ia menambah kecepatannya semakin ia merasa dunia telah ia lewati," kata Naruto sambil memainkan botol minuman kalengnya. Sasuke terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Naruto tersebut.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat kearah air mancur.

"Dia akan mengikuti lomba maraton yang akan dilaksanakan tiga hari lagi, untungnya keluarga dan dokter mengizinkan setelah Sakura bersikeras untuk mengikuti lomba itu," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sasuke memegang dagunya. "Ne, Sasuke, apa yang lebih penting daripada pemotretanmu?" tanya Naruto yang akhirnya membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto.

"Ng, aku mau mengembalikan laptopmu," kata Sasuke. Naruto terdiam mendengar pernyataan Sasuke tersebut.

"Oh, tapi Sasuke aku mau bertanya, kenapa kau tampak sangat tertarik dengan Haruno Sakura?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat Sasuke dengan senyuman. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"Bukan aku yang tertarik, tapi kau yang bicara terlalu banyak tentangnya padaku," jawab Sasuke sambil meminum jus kalengnya.

"Bukan aku yang banyak bicara tapi matamu yang terlalu jujur," tawa Naruto sambil melihat Sasuke yang melirik kearahnya.

"Terserah kaulah," ucap Sasuke sambil membuang wajahnya. Naruto tersenyum dengan lebar kemudian ia merangkul leher Sasuke.

"Kau jatuh cinta benarkan, aku sudah tahu lho, siapa orang yang selalu mengambil gambar Sakura ditepi pantai," goda Naruto sambil membisikkannya ke telinga Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tertarik, lepaskan!" Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk menjauh darinya. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia mengelus kepala Sasuke. "HEI, BAKA," bentaknya. Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Sasuke.

"Benar 'kan, Sakura itu manis dan kuat, kupikir dia cocok dengan stalker itu," kata Naruto sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Dan Sasuke, laptop itu bisa kau berikan padaku nanti, kurasa Sakura lebih penting daripada laptop itu, menurutmu," kata Naruto sambil berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke yang terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto.

~The Runner~

"Ah...ah...ah," terdengar suara deru nafas seorang perempuan di bibir pantai dibawah jingganya cakrawala. ia menundukkan tubuhnya sambil memegang pahanya kemudian ia menghapus keringat yang ada di dagunya dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia kembali berusaha untuk melangkahkan kakinya, mencoba mengencangkan langkah dan kembali berlari. "Akh," perempuan itu langsung jatuh dan ia menegakkan tubuhnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hei," sapa seseorang sambil membantu perempuan tersebut bangkit dari tempatnya dengan menarik tangan kanan perempuan tersebut. "Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Sakura," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Sakura terdiam melihat laki-laki tersebut.

"Sasuke?" ucapnya.

~The Runner~

Sakura dan Sasuke duduk berdampingan sambil melihat matahari yang akan terbenam, mendengar deburan ombak yang menghantam karang, membuat Sasuke merasa tenang karena tidak ada seorang pun disana kecuali dirinya dan perempuan yang telah menarik hatinya yang sekarang duduk disampingnya. Keadaan mereka begitu sangat canggung, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sampai akhirnya Sasuke melirik Sakura yang memperbaiki bracenya yang ada di kaki kirinya.

"Kenapa kau ikut event itu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat Sakura.

"Hm, kau dengar dari Naruto ya," terka Sakura sambil melihat kakinya. Sasuke terkejut saat Sakura menyebutkan nama Naruto. "Dia banyak cerita tentangmu padaku," kata Sakura sambil melihat Sasuke.

"Dan dia juga banyak cerita tentangmu padaku," sambung Sasuke dengan wajah kesal. "Kau tahu anak itu keseringan membuatku kesal, mana aku dibilang stalker lagi," keluh Sasuke sambil meremas pasir yang ada dibawahnya. Sakura tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Bukannya memang begitu," kata Sakura sambil mengangkat kedua kakinya dan memeluknya.

"Bukan," bantah Sasuke. "Aku hanya mengambil gambarmu diam-diam," kata Sasuke dengan tatapan dinginnya. Sakura terdiam mendengar perkataan Sasuke kemudian ia tertawa lebar mendengar perkataan Sasuke tersebut dan akhirnya membuat Sasuke terdiam dengan wajah bodoh melihat Sakura yang tertawa sambil memukul pasir yang ada disampingnya.

"Sasuke, kamu itu walaupun terlihat dingin dan tidak pedulian tapi lucu juga, yah," kata Sakura sambil mengahapus air matanya. "Sudahlah, ah," Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya dan melihat kearah garis horizon yang sekarang mulai menampakkan warna gelap kala cahaya matahari mulai menghilang.

"Sakura, setelah memenangkan perlombaan itu apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegang tengkuknya.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan, hidup dengan berpikiran positif itu yang sekarang bisa kulakukan, berharap apa yang kulakukan itu baik untuk diriku dan orang lain," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hm, boleh kah aku bertanya satu hal padamu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura melihat Sasuke kemudian tersenyum. "Menurutmu hidup secara normal itu seperti apa sih?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura terdiam kemudian ia memegang dagunya.

"Yah, kupikir hidup normal itu tidak bisa dikatakan bagaimana, karena setiap orang memiliki persepsi yang berbeda, aku ambil contohnya saja yah, seperti diriku ini, mungkin beberapa orang bilang aku ini tidak akan menjalani hidup seperti orang normal tapi menurutku aku menjalani hidup secara normal kok, walaupun harus memakai brace ini, lalu Hinata yang seorang guru TK, mengajar anak-anak adalah keinginannya dan ia melaluinya dengan senang hati, terakhir Naruto yang menjadi fotografer hingga seperti sekarang ini, mengerjakan apa yang bisa dikerjakan asalkan tidak merugikan orang lain dan diri sendiri," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Kupikir seperti itulah hidup secara normal,"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan menikah?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat Sakura yang tampak terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum kemudian ia mengangkat kedua kakinya serta memeluknya.

"Hanya Tuhan yang tahu, aku hanya bisa melalui hidupku dengan baik, karena suatu hari nanti pasti akan ada pria yang mau menerima kekuranganku ini, aku percaya, walaupun suatu hari nanti aku tidak menemukan tubuhku dan aku pasti akan bertemu dengannya di dunia sana," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sasuke terdiam melihat senyuman Sakura tersebut hingga tanpa ia sadari tubuhnya mendekati tubuh Sakura dan dengan sigap ia mengecup bibir gadis tersebut. Sakura terkejut, Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya dan melihat Sakura yang terdiam ditempatnya. "Ikh," Ia meremas tangannya dan... "PLAAAAK," Sakura menampar pipi Sasuke dan ia langsung berdiri serta membentakkinya. "JANGAN MEMPERMAINKAN AKU!" bentak Sakura yang kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang juga tampak kebingungan dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi.

"Apa yang kulakukan tadi?" pikirnya dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

~The Runner~

Sasuke datang ke pantai kemudian harinya dan tidak menemui Sakura disana sampai perlombaan marathon tersebut dimulai. Ia melihat Sakura berdiri sambil meregangkan tubuhnya diantara para pemain. Ia memakai baju merah dengan nomor punggung 25. Celana pendek yang menampakkan paha serta brace yang dipakainya. Ia tersenyum pada para peserta yang menyapanya. Sasuke terus menatapnya hingga ia dikagetkan dengan seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang sedang berdiri sambil melambaikan tangan pada Sakura yang mendekati pemuda tersebut dengan membawa para pemain lainnya untuk berkumpul. Naruto membawa kamera DSL-nya sambil mencari bidikkan yang bagus untuk memotret para peserta sebelum pertandingan dimulai.

"Ok, thank's yah," kata Naruto setelah ia mengambil foto para atlet perempuan yang berdiri sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto yang mengambil gambar mereka. Naruto melihat Sakura yang kembali ketempatnya. "Sakura," kata Naruto hingga gadis tersebut melihat kearahnya. "Good luck," kata Naruto sambil mengangkat jempol kanannya. Sakura tersenyum simpul kemudian ia mengangkat kedua jempol tangannya. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia kembali ketempatnya dan meletakkan kameranya tersebut keatas tripod setelah mengganti lensa standarnya dengan lensa tele. "Ng,"Ia dikejutkan dengan suara ringtone handphonenya yang bermelodikan harpa dan piano. "Ya, Hinata?" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat teleponnya. "Iya, kamu datangkan, ada dimana?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat kearah bangku penonton yang ada dibelakangnya. "Oh, kamu bersama sikepala ayam, yah?" kata Naruto sambil tertawa kecil melihat Hinata duduk disamping Sasuke yang menatap kearah Naruto tanpa ekspresi. Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata begitupun sebaliknya. "Sudah ya, jagai Si kepala ayam untukku, hm aku sayang padamu," kata Naruto sambil mengirimkan kecupan lewat ciuman jarak jauh. Wajah Hinata memerah saat melihat tindakan sang kekasih. Sasuke dengan wajah bosan menghela nafasnya dan melihat kearah Sakura yang sekarang bersiap untuk mengikuti lomba tersebut.

"Para peserta mohon bersiap dibelakang garis start!" ucap para panitia. "Kita akan mulai pertandingannya," Seorang panitia yang berdiri disamping para peserta dengan sebuah pistol mengacung keatas dan seketika mungkin suara peluit terdengar beriringan dengan suara tembakan. Semua beserta marathon tersebut berlari dengan santai memutari stadium satu putaran kemudian berlari menuju keluar. Sakura mengikuti diantara para peserta yang lain.

"Jangan dipaksakan, pelan-pelan, ya pelan-pelan," pikir Sakura sambil tersenyum dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya kala memutari stadium dan akhirnya keluar sari stadium. Naruto mengambil beberapa gambar untuk ia jual kesalah satu majalah olahraga. Ia tersenyum senang melihat Sakura yang tampak sangat mengusai brace yang ada di kakinya begitupun dengan Hinata walaupun dihatinya ada sedikit rasa kecemasan.

"Pertandingan yang diikuti oleh hampir seribu orang memang sangat spektakuler mengingat ada seorang peserta wanita berambut merah muda nan manis mengikuti perlombaan ini, benar 'kan, Pak Guy," kata seorang pembawa acara diruang siaran. Sasuke yang duduk ditempatnya entah kenapa merasa kesal dengan sebutan 'wanita berambut merah muda nan manis' yang disebutkan oleh pembawa acara dengan model rambut bob tersebut.

"Anda benar saudara Rock Lee, wanita cantik yang memakai brace ini tampak sangat kuat dan percaya diri serta dengan semangat muda kalahkan lawanmu, Nona Manis," kata presenter yang memiliki model rambut yang sama dengan laki-laki yang disebelahnya. Sasuke tampak semakin kesal mendengar sebutan 'Nona Manis' dari para pembawa acara tersebut. Hinata tertawa geli saat melihat Sasuke dengan tubuh yang berapi-api memandang ruang siaran yang memang tidak jauh dari mereka duduk.

~The Runner~

"Akh," Sakura tiba-tiba jatuh setelah menempuh jarak 1 km. Para penonton yang melihat dari pinggir jalan maupun di stadium terkejut. Naruto dan Hinata terkejut melihatnya tidak terkecuali kedua orang tua Sakura yang menonton di stadium dan tempat duduknya kebetulan dekat dengan Hinata dan Sasuke. Sasuke meremas tangannya dengan erat dan wajah sedikit mengeluarkan ekspresi cemas.

"Oh, Nona Haruno terjatuh, apakah yang akan terjadi? Ah," Pembawa acara yang bernama Rock Lee terkejut saat melihat Sakura mengangkat tubuhnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Hanya segini kemampuanmu? Keluarkan semuanya, Haruno Sakura," pikir Sakura sambil berlari dengan tertatih-tatih berusaha untuk menyelaraskan kakinya dengan tubuhnya. "Bangkit, berlarilah, dan cepat," Bagaikan mantra kedua kaki Sakura kembali menguat dan membawa tubuhnya menuju stadium. "Akh," lagi-lagi tubuhnya jatuh setelah berlari dengan jarak 100 m. "Tidak ada yang sia-sia dalam hidup ini, bangkitlah!" pekik Sakura sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali berlari. "Ayo," berkali-kali tubuh Sakura jatuh hingga tubuh kecil tersebut mengeluarkan darah dan kotor. Para peserta melihat Sakura dengan wajah terkejut saat melihat pandangan mata dari gadis tersebut kosong, walaupun begitu pandangan mata sang gadis sebenarnya sudah berkunang-kunang serta seluruh tubuhnya merintih. Tapi tekadnya sudah bulat untuk menyelesaikan perlombaan tersebut dengan kemampuannya sendiri.

Tubuh Sasuke menggigil melihat perjuangan Sakura tersebut. Naruto terdiam melihat layar lebar yang menampilkan perjuangan keras dari Sakura untuk tetap melangkah menuju stadium olahraga. Melewati hampir dari para peserta yang menyerah karena kelelahan yang melanda tubuh mereka, Sakura terus berlari tanpa memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Di matanya hanya melihat kearah depan, sebuah pita merah yang akan ia putuskan lewat tubuhnya. Nafasnya mulai tidak teratur, tubuhnya mulai merintih begitupun dengan kakinya yang sekarang mulai tampak menggigil. Sakura tersenyum saat melihat pintu stadium kemudian ia mencoba untuk kembali mengencangkan larinya.

"HUWAAAA," terdengar suara dari para penonton yang bertepuk tangan saat melihat Sakura memasuki stadium tidak kecuali dari pembawa acara yang super aktif tersebut.

"OOO, Nona Haruno memasuki stadium bersamaan dengan beberapa peserta lainnya, ini sungguh luar biasa, AYO BERIKAN SEMANGAT PADA SEMUA PARA PESERTAAA!" teriak Lee dengan tangan teracung keatas. Semua penonton bersorak-sorai melihat pertandingan yang sekarang semakin memanas. Naruto kembali pada kameranya dan mengambil beberapa gambar. Sasuke meremas tangannya saat melihat Sakura yang tertatih-tatih membawa tubuhnya menuju garis finish yang menunggu setelah dua kali putaran lagi.

"Ikh, akh," Sakura terjatuh saat beberapa peserta dengan tidak sengaja menyenggol tubuhnya. Semua peserta terkejut melihat Sakura terjatuh, ayah Sakura mulai tidak sanggup melihat anaknya dan ia bangkit untuk mengejar anaknya yang kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan berlari tapi memang seluruh tubuhnya mulai tidak sanggup lagi sekali lagi ia jatuh dengan tubuh yang tertelungkup. Sasuke mulai tidak tahan melihat Sakura yang tampak tidak berdaya tersebut kemudian ia bengkit dari kursi tempatnya duduk dan berjalan menuju ruangan siaran. Hinata ikut bangkit dan ia berlari menuju kearah Naruto yang tetap mengambil gambar walaupun hatinya pedih melihat perjuangan Sakura tersebut. "Aku tidak sanggup lagi, ah," Sakura akhirnya jatuh dan tubuhnya memang tidak bisa untuk bangkit lagi. Ia memandang kearah kedua orang tuanya yang berlari menuju kebawah kursi penonton dan Naruto yang memandangnya dengan sebuah tatapan cemas. Para tim medis berlari mendekati Sakura untuk dibawa ke ruang kesehatan.

"OIII, HARUNO SAKURA, SETELAH AKU MENGECUPMU DI PANTAI, KAU BILANG PADAKU KALAU AKU MEMPERMAINKANMU, HEI, KAU SALAH, AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMPERMAINKANMU, MENGERTI," teriak Sasuke tepat didepan microphone untuk para pembawa acara. Semua orang yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang berada di ruang siaran terkejut begitupun dengan Sakura yang masih tengkurap dengan wajah yang berlepotan tanah. Ia melihat beberapa tim medis berlari mendekatinya dengan wajah yang tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh seorang model terkenal seperti Sasuke tersebut. "DAN KALIAN TIM MEDIS JANGAN COBA-COBA UNTUK MEMBAWANYA KELUAR DARI LAPANGAN, KALAU TIDAK KUBUNUH," ancam Sasuke dengan suara menantang. Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Sasuke tersebut sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan ujung telunjuknya. Para tim medis tersebut terdiam ditempat mereka berdiri saat aura menusuk tertuju pada mereka lewat ruang siaran. Rock Lee dan Guy yang berada di ruangan tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas karena mereka tidak akan bisa melawan keluarga Uchiha yang terpandang sebagai keluarga yang memiliki aliansi polisi militer untuk keamanan kota tersebut. "KAU DENGAR AKU, BANGUN! KAU MAU JADI PECUNDANG, HAH? KALAU BEGITU MEMBUSUK LAH KAU DISANA SEBAB TIDAK AKAN ADA YANG AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU," kata Sasuke dengan wajah sangar. Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Sasuke tersebut.

"Oi, oi, Sasuke apa yang kau katakan?" kata Naruto sambil melihat kearah ruang siaran. Sasuke menarik nafasnya.

"Dengarkan aku, bangun dan lewati garis itu kalau tidak aku akan membuat hidupmu sengsara dengan mengintai dan membuatmu menjadi pelayanku seumur hidup, kau dengar itu, gadis pink blink-blink," kata Sasuke dengan wajah kesal. Sakura meremas tangannya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku bukan gadis pink blink-blink, kepala ayam, bego," ucap Sakura lirih sambil melihat kearah ruang siaran.

"Lewati garis finish itu dan raih masa depanmu, kau bilang kau ingin hidup secara normal dengan tidak merugikan orang lain tapi apa buktinya? Kau membuat kedua orang tuamu cemas dan kedua sahabatmu, lihat mereka! Mereka mengkhawatirkanmu walaupun begitu kepercayaan mereka terhadap dirimu tidak pernah pudar, apa kau mau mengkhianati kepercayaan mereka dengan membusuk disana?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menggerakkan ekor matanya dan melihat Hinata yang berdiri sambil memegang pagar pembatas untuk para penonton dan Naruto yang masih menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman miris, serta kedua orang tuanya yang hendak mendekati putri mereka yang ditahan oleh panitia penyelenggara di pintu masuk lapangan. "Bangkit! Raih masa depanmu! Kalau kau memang mencintai hidupmu, mensyukuri semuanya, mencintai profesimu dan mempercayai bahwa masa depan itu ada untukmu, cepat bangkit dan raih semuanya, SAKURAAAA," teriak Sasuke. Sakura tertawa hingga tubuhnya yang sakit tersebut berguncang. Ia menggerakkan tangannya dan menompang tubuhnya untuk bangkit.

"Masa depanku masih panjang dan kepala ayam bodoh itu seenak jidatnya bilang aku gadis pink blink-blink, siapa sih dia seenak jidatnya bilang seperti itu?" ucap Sakura sambil menegakkan kepalanya dengan senyuman dan tawa yang lebar. "Dia itu yang blink-blink dasar, nah bagaimanakah caranya kita bisa menuju masa depan yang cerah itu dengan kekurangan yang ada pada diri sendiri? Karena semua orang akan menilaimu dengan cara bagaimana kau hidup, benarkan," Sakura bangkit dengan tubuh yang menggigil. "Aku ingin meraihnya, aku ingin menyentuh dan menggapai semuanya," Sakura menggerakkan kakinya dan ia mencoba untuk mengencangkan langkahnya.

Semua penonton tampak sangat takjub melihat perjuangan Sakura tersebut. Ibu Sakura menutup mulutnya dan menangis melihat perjuangan putrinya tersebut, sang ayah tersenyum melihatnya. Hinata tertawa sambil menangis dan Naruto melihat kearah kekasihnya tersebut sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau percaya sekarang, Hinata?" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan melihat Sakura yang kembali berlari menyusul para peserta lainnya. Sasuke tersenyum lebar dan ia meremas microphone yang dipegangnya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik Haruno Sakura! Aku akan menunggumu digaris finish, melamarmu dan AKU AKAN MENIKAHMU, MENGERTI!" teriak Sasuke yang membuat semua penonton melihat kearah ruangan siaran, Hinata tertawa mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto terjerebab saat mendengar teriakkan Sasuke tersebut dan hampir saja kamera dengan lensa tele yang harganya selangit itu tidak jatuh ketanah dan hancur setelah dengan sigap ia memeluk kameranya yang oleng, sementara kedua orang tua Sakura terdiam dengan wajah kebingungan dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Akan kubunuh dia, pasti kubunuh, kubunuh, KUBUNUH KAU KEPALA AYAM," pikir Sakura sambil berlari dengan wajah bersemu merah dan dahi yang berkedut. Sasuke berlari sambil mendorong tubuh kedua pembawa acara tersebut dan melewati semua jalurnya untuk memasuki lapangan, ia berusaha terlebih dahulu berada di garis finish sebelum Sakura.

Dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal dan kaus putih serta kemeja biru lengan pendek kotak-kotak yang yang seluruh kancingnya terbuka tersebut serta tidak lupa dengan sepatu kets dan celana jeans biru gelap, Sasuke menginjakkan kakinya digaris finish, ia tersenyum melihat Sakura yang dengan tertatih-tatih berlari walaupun semua para peserta sudah melewati garis finish. Sasuke membentangi kedua tangannya saat melihat Sakura hendak melewati garis finish. Sakura tersenyum tipis kemudian ia menegakkan tangan kanannya dan menyambut tangan Sasuke yang langsung memeluknya. Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan momen tersebut dan langsung mengambil gambar kala Sakura merentangkan tangannya dan akhirnya berakhir dipelukkan Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura," ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup kepala Sakura.

"Aku ingin membunuhmu, Sasuke," ucap Sakura sambil tertawa dan meremas punggung pemuda tersebut.

"Boleh, tapi setelah kau menjadi isteriku," tawa Sasuke sambil melihat wajah Sakura yang berlepotan tanah. Sakura tersenyum simpul.

"Bodoh," ucap Sakura lirih sambil memukul pipi Sasuke dengan tinjunya. Sasuke tertawa geli, kemudian ia melihat para tim medis yang mendekati Sakura dan membawa Sakura dengan tandu. Kedua orang tua Sakura melihat putri mereka, Sakura tersenyum kepada mereka. Naruto mendekati Sakura bersama Hinata, mereka berbincang sebentar kemudian Naruto memilih untuk mendekati Sasuke dan membisikkan sebuah kata-kata yang akan membuat Sasuke mati berdiri.

"Ayah Sakura itu overprotective, kau tahu, beliau adalah laksamana di kapal angkatan laut militer Konoha, walaupun kau itu anak polisi militer, dia tidak akan pernah peduli yang penting baginya, anak satu-satunya itu bahagia, apa kau siap dengan mertua yang seperti itu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang tampak horor.

"Biarin, yang penting dia akan menjadi milikku," kata Sasuke sambil mencibir Naruto dan memukul bahu sahabatnya tersebut. Naruto terdiam melihat tingkah Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifatnya didepan umum.

"Terserahlah, tapi kayaknya kamu mesti ngadain kenferensi pers setelah pernyataanmu itu," kata Naruto sambil tertawa nyengir pada sahabatnya yang tampak terkejut. "Lho, kau tidak tahu ya, acara ini 'kan ditonton oleh ribuan pasang mata secara live, hampir diseluruh dunia, yah kau tahulah kalau kota Konoha ini mengadakan event secara mendunia, tidak heran juga kalau sampai dunia tahu apa yang terjadi di lapangan," tawa Naruto. Sasuke terdiam ditempat dan langsung pingsan ditempat. "HUWAAAAA, SASUKEEEE," teriak Naruto panik saat tubuh pemuda tersebut jatuh diatas tanah.

"Aku benci wartawan," ucap Sasuke lirih. Naruto menghela nafasnya dan melihat tubuh Sasuke yang dibawa dengan tandu.

~The Runner~

"Kau memang membereskan semuanya dengan cepat, Sasuke, tidak heran juga darah keluarga Uchiha ada dalam tubuhmu itu," kata Naruto sambil membaca koran mingguan yang sedang hangat-hangatnya membicarakan tentang Sasuke dan Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia duduk disamping Hinata yang sedang mengupas kulit apel untuk dimakan oleh Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, Kepala Durian?" kata Sasuke yang duduk diatas ranjang Sakura sambil mengenggam erat tangan gadis tersebut.

"Ya, ya, ya, kau itu laki-laki paling bisa," keluh Naruto sambil melipat korannya dan mengambil buah apel yang telah dikupas dan dipotong oleh Hinata. Sasuke hanya diam melihat sahabatnya tersebut. "Ah, aku harus kembali ke studio," Naruto bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan melihat Sasuke yang masih berada disamping Sakura yang sedang mengunyah apelnya. Hinata yang sekarang berdiri disamping Sakura melihat kearah Naruto. "Sasuke kau harus datang jam enam sore ini, mengerti, Hinata ayo!" ajak Naruto sambil menyandang ranselnya. Hinata mengangguk kemudian ia melihat Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Nee, Sakura, anak-anak ingin menjengukmu besok, boleh 'kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Oh, boleh banget, aku kangen dengan mereka," kata Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar. Hinata tersenyum kemudian ia mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Kami permisi dulu," ucap Hinata sambil membungkuk. Naruto tersenyum melihat kekasihnya tersebut kemudian ia melihat Sasuke.

"Baik-baik ya, ja ne," kata Naruto sambil menutup pintu ruangan Sakura tersebut. sasuke melihat Sakura dan tersenyum padanya.

"Anak-anak Tk, itu sangat menyukaimu, Sakura," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Yah, aku juga mencintai mereka, walaupun rada ngeselin," Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia melihat kaki Sakura yang sudah diamputasi. "Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke, karena masa depanku masih ada dan aku mau menggapainya, bersamamu, boleh?" tanya Sakura sambil mengenggam tangan kiri Sasuke yang tersemat sebuah cincin dijari manisnya begitupun dengan tangan kiri Sakura yang juga tersemat sebuah cincin.

"Apapun untukmu, karena bagiku kau begitu menakjubkan dan mengagumkan, My Hime," kata Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Sakura dan mengecup bibir ranum Sakura dengan lembut dan penuh dengan cinta dan kasih sayang yang sangat dalam.

"Terima kasih,"Sakura memeluk leher Sasuke sementara sang calon suami membelasnya dengan kecupan di leher sang calon isteri.

**Fin~~~~**

* * *

**"It doesn't matter what you look like because you're awesome just the way you are" (Nick Vujicic)**

* * *

Fyuuuh, akhirnya selesai juga, butuh dua minggu juga bikinnya eh atau lebih kali ya...

Aku sungguh bersyukur karena nyawa ini masih dibadan, mengingat dua hari yang lalu kepalaku bocor, Alhamdulillah...

Terima kasih sudah membaca, semoga berkenan di hati m(_ _)m


End file.
